


A Gift

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

Kahlan threw open the large double doors to her bedchambers and stepped through; her young servingmaid scrambled to keep up as Kahlan barraged her with orders. "…that will ensure I have enough time tomorrow to see to the treaty. Please make sure my dress is fixed for the banquet in two days. And have dinner brought up in a half a candlemark." Kahlan caught a flash of red in the corner of her eye. There was a blonde in Mord-Sith leather perched in the middle of Kahlan's massive bed with her back to her, standing out in sharp contrast against the white sheets. "Ah — Rachel? Make that dinner for two." Kahlan paused and turned away slightly to hide her smile. "In one mark."  
     
"Yes Mother Confessor." The maid bowed and left the chambers, closing the doors behind her.  
     
"Busy day?" Cara called. She had her head bowed; Kahlan assumed she was looking over reports of some kind. She'd taken it on herself to train the captains of the Aydindril Home Guard. She had called their current state of discipline… "uninspired".  
     
"Aren't they all?" the brunette sighed. The room was large; a roaring fireplace occupied one end, the bed, wardrobe, and dresser took up most of the other end. A dinner table with two chairs sat by the window in the middle opposite the double doors; two larger padded chairs were situated in front of the fireplace and bearskin rug. She collapsed into a chair by the fireplace to unlace her shoes, then padded over to the foot of her bed. Her mouth opened involuntarily as she caught sight of the orange bundle of fur in Cara's lap. "What is—"  
     
"Not what — who." Cara corrected. "Kahlan, this is… ah…" She cleared her throat and scratched behind the kitten's ears absentmindedly. "Pumpkin."  
     
Kahlan's hands went to her hips as a huge smile spread across her face. "You just made that up."  
     
"I did not."  
     
"Well, no matter. Pumpkin—" She climbed onto the bed and stretched herself out on her stomach to reach Cara's lap. "…is adorable." She smiled slyly. "Almost as adorable as you when you're holding her."  
     
Cara looked flustered. Mord-Sith and adorable did not belong in the same sentence. Ever. "I, ah, found her in the stables. The hand said she'd been there for two days and hadn't seen anyone come for her. I thought she could use a warm home. Here." She shoved the kitten at Kahlan, who turned onto her back and cradled the ball of fur on her chest. She cooed at it and the kitten mewed, purring unsteadily.  
     
"Are you hungry miss Pumpykins? Did Mommy Cara feed you?" Kahlan whispered adoringly. The kitten licked at her fingers with a tiny rough tongue.  
     
Cara smiled despite herself. She loved seeing Kahlan happy; she was so easily lost in her duties here in the Confessor's palace. An entire city looked to her for guidance and leadership and she didn't like the way it weighed on her mate. She enjoyed finding ways to remind Kahlan that she was still Kahlan — the woman she had fallen in love with — and not just the highest absolute authority in all the Midlands. "There's a bowl of milk on your dresser." She nodded towards the corner of the room.  
     
Kahlan rose with effort and placed the kitten carefully in front of the bowl. It mewed softly before lowering its head and lapping at the milk. Kahlan crossed her arms and smiled softly as she walked slowly back to the blonde. "Thank you, Cara. She's beautiful."  
     
"Don't mention it." A smile teased the corners of her own mouth.  
     
"Oh, I don't know. I might issue a proclamation requiring all recognize and hail Cara of the Mord-Sith, vanquisher of evil and savior of kittens," Kahlan teased.  
     
"You wouldn't dare."  
     
"Well. I might be… convinced… otherwise." Kahlan said slowly. She locked her gaze on the blonde, teasing her lower lip with her teeth.  
     
Cara knew where this was headed. She smirked and reached for Kahlan's hands, pulling her back. They collapsed on the bed, Kahlan's soft dark hair falling around her face. They shared a heated breath as Cara looked up into smoldering blue eyes, then Cara's mouth twitched into a smile and she placed her finger on Kahlan's lips. "Not a word."  
     
Kahlan smiled. "Very well." Her eyes flashed and she took Cara's finger into her mouth, sucking softly. Cara's breath caught in her throat as she felt the Confessor's hot velvet tongue play around her skin. She never ceased to surprise her. The blonde felt a familiar warmth growing between her thighs from that act alone.  
     
"Kahlan." The brunette was quite familiar with that tone — the one that said _I want you_. Of course, Cara rarely said as much; she preferred to show her intent through actions. Kahlan pulled back and straddled the Mord-Sith, struggling to get out of her dress. Cara gripped her thighs, then moved her hands up to cup her ass, trying to pull her closer. There were several layers of fabric between her and her prize, but right now she wouldn't hesitate to rip her way through. Kahlan seemed to sense her intent and looked down at the frustrated Mord-Sith. "Cara, I'm still waiting for the tailor to fix the dress you tore last time. Show a little restraint?" She smiled.  
     
"Hurry then, or this dress gets it too," Cara growled.  
     
"Yes mistress," she teased. Her movements quickened and soon she lay naked over Cara, skin pressed against leather. She lowered her head to Cara's and lips met passionately. Kahlan felt all her worries and concerns of the day melt away with the kiss; the hands caressing the tired muscles in her back didn't hurt either.  
     
"I don't think I've told you today," Cara suddenly whispered.  
     
"Told me what?" Kahlan asked, pressing her mouth to Cara's.  
     
"That you are the most beautiful woman in all of Creation. The very pinnacle of her work," Cara murmured into her mouth.  
     
Kahlan smiled and moved to kiss the tip of her nose. "I love you, Cara." She wondered if Cara ever realized how poetic she waxed in bed.  
     
Cara wouldn't admit it to a soul — living or dead — but it made her feel giddy as a schoolgirl every time she heard those words from Kahlan's lips. She settled for a quick kiss before pushing Kahlan up and off her and starting to unlace her leathers. Kahlan sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, and watched. "I like this part," she said coyly. A smile teased the corner of Cara's mouth and she shrugged off the top piece, wriggling out of the outfit a moment later. She tossed it aside and barely had time to turn her head back when Kahlan pounced on her, knocking her onto her back and straddling her once again. This time Cara shuddered when she felt the heat of Kahlan's moist sex press into the soft skin of her stomach. She gazed up over soft milky white skin and full soft breasts to find mischievous blue eyes. "Where were we," Kahlan mused from her perch on the blonde. Cara's hands once again found their way to her thighs, and Kahlan's mouth twitched. "Ah."  
         
She let herself be pulled by the Mord-Sith's formidable strength, closer and closer. She watched with a smile as Cara swallowed in anticipation under her. She was finally within reach, and the smile disappeared as she gasped at the contact of Cara's tongue on her folds. Cara slowly, torturingly, licked up the length of her slit, eyes closed in rapture at the taste of her mate's arousal. Kahlan loosed a moan from deep in her throat, and Cara's hands reached around to cup handfuls of soft skin. Cara reached deeper with her tongue, desperate to taste more of her mate. The feel of Cara's full warm lips on her sex was enough to make Kahlan see stars; the tongue reaching deep into her overwhelmed her senses. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
         
Cara pulled back for breath and her chin was wet with Kahlan's arousal; her expression nothing if not satisfied. "I love your taste," she murmured heatedly before attacking her folds again. Kahlan reveled in the warm waves of pleasure rolling through her body and loosening muscles. She loved Cara more than life itself, and treasured times like these when they could consummate their love. Kahlan could barely manage to force a small noise from her throat as Cara's tongue moved up to begin working on her sensitive nub. Cara traced small circles with the tip of her tongue, teasing Kahlan into a frenzy of want as she grabbed fistfuls of blonde hair. The smell of sex and desire started to fill the room, and Kahlan breathed deep. When Cara finally took her clit into her mouth and rolled her tongue over it, Kahlan couldn't stop the yell from leaving her lips. Pleasure boiled in her core and traveled in waves over her body. She shuddered and pushed down onto Cara, letting her know she was close.  
        
Cara smiled to herself as she took the Confessor's clit between her teeth and gently bit down, pushing it with her tongue. Kahlan moaned over her and tensed. Cara knew her eyes were darkening. She bit down harder and relentlessly flicked her tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She heard the air crackle around them and Kahlan shuddered. Her thigh muscles tensed and squeezed and Kahlan broke and shattered over her, into her mouth, onto her tongue, frozen in that moment of utter ecstasy. The air collapsed above them, the sheets rippled under them, and too soon she was falling over and collapsing on her back beside Cara. Her body was covered in slight sheen of sweat and her chest rose in deep breaths as she came down slowly.  
         
"That almost hurt," Kahlan admonished after a moment.  
     
Cara grinned as she gazed at the ceiling. She forced clarity into her words; she had gotten used to the thick tingly feeling the release of Kahlan's magic brought. "You liked it."  
     
Kahlan bit her lip and gave a small laugh. "You know me well."  
     
Cara smirked. "I also know you're going to tell me not to do this." She slowly, languidly, turned over and positioned herself over Kahlan's body, assuming a position of torturous closeness. She felt the heat rising from the Confessor's skin.  
     
"Cara, what are you—"  
     
Cara pressed her lips to Kahlan's in a passionate kiss and watched in satisfaction as clearing blue eyes started to reglaze. Her hand reached down to the soaked hot folds of her sensitive flesh and Kahlan cried out against her mouth. Cara smirked against her and played her tongue inside of Kahlan's mouth, sharing the brunette's own taste. Kahlan could barely whimper in protest as she felt Cara push two fingers into her. Cara pulled her head back slightly. "You're lucky I know you don't mean that," she whispered lightly.  
     
Kahlan's world shrunk to the two of them as Cara's fingers continued their work. She tried to focus on mischievous green eyes, but couldn't hold her gaze as pleasure wracked her mind. She panted freely, writhing lightly under her touch, and Cara reveled in the feeling of control she knew so well. She looked down at the brunette, green eyes grown dark with intensity. Cara muffled a scream with her mouth as she lightly touched her thumb to Kahlan's engorged nub. Kahlan's eyes rolled back and she loosed a slow guttural moan, building in volume as Cara continued pushing and pulling in and out of her. The sheer contact with her hypersensitive clit was darkening Kahlan's vision as pain and pleasure mixed in an exquisite fashion.  
   
The Confessor panted into her mouth, watching Cara's face with clouded blue eyes. Cara met her gaze hungrily and she pressed her hand hard against Kahlan's sex; fingers reached deep and her thumb pressed hard again her nub. Kahlan's head snapped back to press against the sheets as a familiar pressure built above them. Pleasure and magic welled up in her core and burst; her muscles strained and her body shuddered as blood roared in her ears. Her eyes welled with darkness and she heard herself yelling Cara's name as she climaxed against her hand. Shaking white knuckles slowly released their hold on the sheets around them. It took several moments and deep breaths for Kahlan to find her voice, during which time Cara was gazing at her with an utterly bemused — and satisfied — expression.  
     
Kahlan's voice was slightly shaky. "I'm going to get you for that."  
     
"Oh, I'd hope so. Just not right now, I assume you're quite exhausted."  
     
"I was exhausted before you… ravaged me, Cara."  
     
"Oh is that what I was doing?" Cara pretended to be miffed.  
     
A soft mewing sound broke into their conversation. Kahlan's hand came to her mouth and her eyes snapped wide in horror. "Pumpkin."  
     
Cara stole a look over her shoulder. The kitten was sitting beside the bowl, gazing at them with inquisitive yellow eyes. It mewed again and yawned. "What about Pumpkin? She's fine."  
     
"Cara, she saw!" Kahlan whispered furiously.  
     
Cara tilted her head. "Kahlan, it's a cat. They are animals."  
     
"Pumpkin is a _kitten_! Oh Spirits, look at her, she's terrified!"  
    
"She is not — she's tired."  
     
Kahlan looked at her sternly. "Cara."  
     
"I saw her yawn!" she protested.  
     
A knock came at the door. Cara sighed and offered one last argument as she rolled off the bed. "It's a cat, Kahlan."  
     
Kahlan rolled over onto her stomach and watched as she walked to the door. She couldn't help but admire the sway of her hips — "Cara! Cover yourself!" she whispered frantically.  
     
Cara pulled the doors open wide to see a terrified Rachel snap her head toward the ground and shove a tray full of food at her. Cara accepted it wordlessly with a smirk and carried it inside.  
     
"Thank you, Rachel!" Kahlan called as the doors were pulled closed. "I'm sorry about Cara," she added in a whisper for her own benefit. She sighed and gazed imploringly at Cara. "I wish you wouldn't scare them."  
     
Cara looked at her innocently and popped a grape into her mouth.

* * * *

Dinner was a quiet affair in front of the fire. They forewent the small dinner table in favor of the warm thick bearskin rug. Kahlan had dressed herself quickly in a shear light blue nightshift; Cara, of course, was sprawled out gloriously naked, firelight glinting off bronze skin. The kitten was curled up next to the tray, tiny chest rising and falling with sleep.  
     
Kahlan chewed thoughtfully on a bit of roasted pork. "There's a banquet in two days."  
     
Cara swallowed a bite of cheese. "So I've heard. Are you asking me on a date, Mother Confessor?"  
     
"I suppose."  
     
"I'm not wearing a dress."  
     
"Oh, but you are." Kahlan's eyes twinkled.  
     
Cara huffed and reached for another piece of cheese.  
     
"You didn't think you'd get away with being the Mother Confessor's mate in Aydindril and avoid wearing dresses, did you?" Kahlan smirked.  
     
"I was hoping."  
     
"Well, consider your hopes officially dashed." Kahlan's eyes were nothing if not mischievous.  
     
Cara sighed in resignation and reached for another grape. There were times she wished Kahlan didn't know she would do anything for her.

* * * *

Cara carefully guided the drowsy Mother Confessor to bed after dousing the lamps around the room. The embers from the fireplace filled the room with a soft orange glow. Kahlan's eyelids fluttered as Cara pulled back the sheets and she unceremoniously pushed the brunette onto the bed. She flopped onto her side and Cara noted with no small amount of satisfaction that she was too exhausted to protest being the little spoon. She placed the kitten at Kahlan's side; it immediately curled up against her chest and fell fast asleep. Cara crawled into the sheets beside Kahlan and pulled close to her back, draping an arm over her chest to feel the gentle rise and fall of sleep. She buried her face in Kahlan's hair to breathe in the scent of her, and joined her in sleep.


End file.
